


Far Away

by kpotats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay, JaeYong - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of dialogue, M/M, gay story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Nobody in the campus believes that Taeyong is gay. No one including his two close friends, who was Bisexual and queer believe him. They all thought that Taeyong just said that because he didn't want the girls in the campus head over heels at him. His friends know how much Taeyong hate those type of girls, just want to be with him because of his face.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Far Away

Taeyong glance at his phone for the nth time. Every glance he takes, still no new notifications pop up. Taeyong was getting more nervous. _“Maybe I’m just paranoid”_

“Yo, Taeyong Chill. I think the phone will burn if you keep continue glare at it” joked Yuta, his friends. They were now having their lunch in the cafeteria. Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny, his other friends. They are the trio that will always stick together in the school (except when in the class because they have different class).

“Yeah, what are you waiting for actually?” spoked Johnny besides him. Taeyong’s action was not oblivious at all. They just wanna eat their food in peace but Taeyong’s fidgety get in their way. 

“My boyfriend didn’t reply to me since the morning. I’m worried. He usually replied fast” Taeyong sighed, took his phone and opened the messenger app reading the last text he sent. 

“Huh, you mean your imagination boyfriend. Well, because it just in your mind, of course you didn’t receive any text” Yuta snickered which Taeyong giving him a death glare.

“How many times do I have to tell you that he’s real?” whined Taeyong, fed up with his friends. He told them many times about his exist boyfriend but they never believe him. They also never believe him that’s he’s gay. No, they not homophobic, they just think that Taeyong’s gay because he wants to keep out girls out off his way.

“We never meet him” Johnny reasoned. “Besides, your description of your boyfriend was not like a real human being” Taeyong gives Johnny his pouted face.

“Noooo, I tell you his hot!! He really is, I even show you his pictures. Why you guys never believe me” cried Taeyong. Taeyong has shown his boyfriend pictures 100times to his friends, but no, his friends want to meet him first so they can believe.

“Yeah Yeah Taeyong. Don’t worry one day you find a true girlfriend’ Yuta patted Taeyong’s back in sympathy. Johnny agrees.

His friends are great, really great. But, sometimes they hard to please. Both of them are not homophobic. Nope, Johnny is bisexual and Yuta is queer but they won’t believe Taeyong is gay. All of the people in campus also know about Taeyong sexuality but all of them think that Taeyong just said that so that all the girls in the campus will get off his back. But no, more girls start to cling themselves to him.  
“Stop sulking Taeyong. You didn’t even finish your food yet. The lunch almost over” Johnny said and turn his attention back to his own food. 

Taeyong sulking more. Why it is hard for someone to believe whatever he said?

**Is the end** of his class when he received a message back from his boyfriend. 

_Jeff :)))) : I’m sorry baby, I forgot to charge my phone._

Taeyong immediately call his boyfriend. He just wanna talk to his boyfriend as soon as possible. His boyfriend answer before the first ring. (See, how fast it is)

“Why you ignoring me today Jae?” Taeyong snapped. He was now on his way back to his room without his two friends.

“Hey Babe I’m sorry. I forgot to charge my phone before I sleep” Jaehyun answer with his sleepy voice.

“Did you just wake up?” Taeyong ask in concerned. He knows Jaehyun always go to sleep late because of his school and works.

“tbh, yes I am” Jaehyun answered. Taeyong was really concerned about his boyfriend schedule. 

“But still, you need to take a good care of yourself” Taeyong replied. He was now nearing his dorm building. 

“Of course, I will. Especially when you the one taking care of me” Taeyong blush. Thank god Jaehyun can’t see it.

“I know you blushing” Tayeong can feel the Jaehyun smirk at him.  
“No … No, I’m not” Taeyong denied but his voice betrays him.

“hehe, silly baby. So anything particularly happen today?” Jaehyun asked, try to change the subject which worked.

“yeah, my friends still think you my hallucination” Taeyong spoked softly. He was now entering his room which he shared with Yuta. They both took different course. Yuta was not in the room at the moment. Maybe still in the class.

“Sorry baby I couldn’t be there with you” sighed Jaehyun. Is not the first time Taeyong had said this to him. But hey, can you blame your friends when you having a long-distance relationship with someone you also didn’t even now if there really existed or not. But, Jaehyun had met Taeyong before, when they first start to date.

“Ohh baby you didn’t do anything. I just which they supporting me with my relationship” Taeyong sighed, laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was already changing from his class outfit.

“but still …” Jaehyun can even finished his words when Taeyong interrupted him first.

“Anyway, how was your day?”

**Taeyong** walked out from his class. Thankful he got only one class on Tuesday. Its more miracle when the only class was in the morning. He decided to buy some food for lunch before he went back to his room so he took his legs to the cafeteria. On his way there, he spots Johnny.

“Hey Johnny” greet Taeyong with a smile. He saw Johnny standing in front of someone but he can’t see much the person. Being the tall person Johnny is.

Johnny and the person turn their attention to him. “Hey Taeyong” Johnny greet back, smile. Taeyong was now standing besides Johnny and look at the person.

“Oh, you must be Taeil” Taeyong greet the person. Johnny once describe how Taeil is so when he saw the person, hope he was right.

“Oh you know me” Taeil greet back. “Hope anything good”

“Don’t worry. Johnny just mentioned about his project partner and describe about you” Taeyong explained. 

“Where are you going Yong?” Johnny asked. “I’m going to the café, wanna come?” Taeyong offered. 

“Oh, we just about to go to the café across our campus. Wanna join us?” Taeil spoked.

Taeyong thinks. He didn’t have any more class for today.

“Sure why not?” Taeyong smile and they start to walk to the café together.

They start a conversation once the waiter took their order. 

“How was you guys project going?” Taeyong ask. Johnny once spoked about it to him and Yuta during their game night at his and Yuta room. Johnny taking the science sport course but for his final year, he was majoring in martial arts. But, he took General Education class for his final year because he forgot to take on his first year. He needs the credit to graduate. That’s when he met Taeil, also a last year studen from music department. When the professor announced about the project assignment, they decide to do it together. They even get the professor permission to do the project as 2 people instead of 4/5 people in a group.

“Oh, it going well. Just need more thing to add” Johnny answered. Taeil adding something, still talking about their project which Taeyong also replied, remembering the time where he took the class and do the project.

The waiter come, bringing their food and drinks. After muttering thank you, the waiter walked away and they start dig in their food. 

“Hey Taeyong, is that true you have a boyfriend?” Taeil asked, sipping his juice.

“Yeah” Taeyong answered. He can see Johnny rolled his eyes. “So how does he like?” Taeil asked again, continue to eat his chicken.

“Well, he’s tall” Taeyong put his hand up few away from his head to show how tall Jaehyun is. “He’s also hot. He likes to go to the gym which I also hate because he attracts the attention. He also have cute dimples when he smile” Talking about Jaehyun make butterfly in his stomach. He always so happy talking about Jaehyun.

“Your boyfriend seems interesting. Tell me more about him” Taeil pleaded. This was a first time someone willingly asking Taeyong about his boyfriend. Usually, he’s the one to talk about his boyfriend until his friends fed up.

“Don’t believe whatever he said Taeil” warned Johnny.  
“Hey, my boyfriend is real okay” Taeyong snapped, glaring at Johnny. He turns his attention back to Taeil. 

“My boyfriend’s name is Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. He was from Jeju Island so you can said I meet him there when I was on my vacation. He was 3 years younger than me. He is college at usa. But he is in holiday so he’s in Korea now. Wait I show you his pictures” Taeyong took out his phone and open up his gallery, showing the selfie he took together with Jaehyun. That was the picture he show Johnny and Yuta 100th times but all they say was “photoshop”

“You guys seems lovely. I wish I could my lover before I die” Taeil sighed. Remembering his life.

“Don’t worry, you will find them one day” Taeyong smile.

“Taeyong, finish your meal” Johnny interrupted their conversation. That how they end the conversation.

**“Hey,** you believe me right? About my boyfriend?” Taeyong asked, once they walked towards their campus. That question has been in his mind. No one had ever believe him talking about his boyfriend.

“Of course I believe you. What would I not?” Taeil asked confused. 

“Because nobody. I mean, nobody, believe about my boyfriend” Taeyong glared at Johnny, which received a rolled eye back.

“Well. They just jealous because they didn’t have any date as handsome as yours” replied Taeil, chuckled when he saw Taeyong reaction.

“Thank you Taeil. You my only friend” pouted Taeyong. Putting his hand on Taeil shoulder, ignoring Johnny.

“Hey, I see Yuta. Lets go to him” Johnny spoked to them and start walking to Yuta’s direction. Both of them followed behind. Taeyong was still thanking Taeil when he looked back at Yuta as saw he standing with someone that seems familiar to him. He squit his eyes to get a better view the person in front of Yuta.

When he saw it, he stunned for a while. “Taeyong, you okay?” asked Taeil, concerned seeing Taeyong suddenly stop walking.  
“Taeyong Taeyong” Taeil getting more concerned when getting no reaction from Taeyong. Taeyong was too stunned when saw the person he really missed the most. He didn’t realized the said person was walking to him.

“Taeyong baby” Jaehyun spoked softly while cupping Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong shocked before he attack Jaehyun with kisses.

“So, that’s Jaehyun?” Johnny asked Yuta, who has been talking with Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, apparently he’s real” Yuta spoked back, finally meeting the said Jaehyun.

At this point, many students were looking at the couple making out. Well because they standing on the main road to the main entrance. They moment was being interrupted by Yuta.

“Okay stop it guys. We in public” urged Yuta, cant stand to see them sucking each other tongue.

“Aww you jealous” Taeyong mock Yuta. Jaehyun chuckled, still hugging Taeyong in his arms.

Yuta rolled his eyes. Johnny and Taeil just chuckled back. 

“Oh, guys, this is my boyfriend, Jaehyun. Jaehyun, this is my friends, Yuta, Johnny and Taeil” Taeyong pointed one by one his friends to Jaehyun.

“Hey Guys. Finally, please to meet you guys” Jaehyun smiled.

“Yeah, finally please get to meet Taeyong’s boyfriend” Johnny said back. Smiling at Jaehyun.

“You guys never believe me I have boyfriend” Taeyong scoffed. Glaring side to his friends, Johnny and Yuta.

“Yeah Yeah We Sorry” Yuta told him. Sound likes he just joking but he really meant it.

“Hey Johnny, our class almost start. We need to get going” Their class was a long walk from the main building entrance. Well, their campus is big. 

“Well, I’m glad to meet you. Taeyong spoked fondly of you” Taeil told Jaehyun.

“Oh really” Jaehyun look down at his boyfriend. Taeyong grinned but still blushing.

“Taeil don’t you say you need to go to class?” Taeyong need to escape from the topic.

Taeil chukled. “Sorry Jaehyun we really need to go. Hope I can meet you again” Taeil told honestly.

“Sure, I be here for a week” told Jaehyun which received a shocked face from Taeyong. 

“Good then. We need to know you more. We going to class now” Johnny and Taeil waved bye to them and walked away which leave Yuta with the couple. 

“Well, is nice meeting you, I need to get going. Don’t touch my bed” Before Taeyong can ask what does it mean by it, Yuta jogged away leaving the couple alone.

“What was that about?” Taeyong asked his boyfriend. Looking at his grinned face.

“Well, Yuta let me sleep with you in the room. He’s going to sleep at his friends room” Jaehyun explained.

“And why didn’t you tell me you will come here” scoffed Taeyong, pouting while crossing his arms. Jaehyun kiss the pout away.

“Well, surprise” Jaehyun smirk and kiss his boyfriend. “I’m still sad you didn’t tell me first” pouted Taeyong, like a kid but Jaehyun love it.

“Well, too bad. So, are you going to take me walk around the campus?” Jaehyun holds Taeyong’s hands. He also carried Taeyong’s bag for him. Which is not heavy at all but Jaehyun insisted. Not that Taeyong complaint of course.

“You have to treat me ice cream” order Taeyong, start dragging Jaehyun to walk.

“Anything you want princess”

**Author's Note:**

> I was currently writing a story about Jaeyong which they have 10 years difference age and Taeyong is a girl. At first, I just want to make it as an one-shot like my other stories but I continue getting new plot for the story so yeah. Stay tuned for my story. You can check out my others stories also in my dashboard. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: kpotats,  
> I post my writing mostly scenarios there. Feel free to check out.


End file.
